A fluid dispenser, such as a paint or colorant dispenser, is disclosed that may include one or more fluid containers and one or more metering units connectable to the fluid container. A method of preparing a fluid, such as paint, by selectively metering one or more fluid components using such a fluid dispenser is also disclosed.